Puckett Family Members
Sam often mentions members of her family, usually in a negative or insulting way. Most of them are in jail or on parole, while others carry on some of her bad traits. 'Pam Puckett' See main article for details. 'Melanie Puckett' See main article for details. 'Sam and Melanie's Father' In iParty with Victorious, Sam mentions her dad for the first time ever on iCarly, saying that he "once told (her) mom he was coming back", so it's safe to assume that he left Pam when Sam and Melanie were little. In iLost My Mind, a security guard at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital asks where Sam's father is, to which she responded with an annoyed "You tell me!", showing that he made no effort to keep in touch with Sam and Melanie after his departure. In iGoodbye, Sam mentions her Dad for the final time, relating to Carly's situation about living with her Dad, saying 'if my dad asked me to spend some time in Italy I'd say ... well, first I'd say 'oh ... so you're my Dad' ... and then I'd go." 'Frothy' Frothy is Sam's rabid, three-legged cat. It was only seen in the episode, iMake Sam Girlier, where the trio morphed Carly's face with Frothy's. In iFight Shelby Marx, Carly mentioned that Sam's cat only has three legs. It is also mentioned that Frothy has peed in Sam's mom's car at least once before ("I thought your cat just peed in the car again"). Sam says that her mom keeps yelling at the cat to get a job. When Carly asks why, Sam replies that she doesn't know. 'Sam and Melanie's Grandfather' Sam and Melanie's Grandfather, according to Sam, spends most of his time sleeping and burping. 'Sam and Melanie's Great-Grandfather' Sam and Melanie's great-grandfather was mentioned in iPie. He was said to have a heart like a bull. He died wrestling one. 'J'Mam-maw' J'Mam-maw 'is Sam and Melanie's grandmother. Sam jokingly said she was half horse. Her non-speaking role was played by Maray Ayres in iMeet Fred. 'Uncle Frank Frank is Sam and Melanie's uncle who lived in an apartment. She gave him a laser computer, which was destroyed when he threw it out his window. 'Uncle Buzz' Buzz is Sam and Melanie's uncle, who was mentioned as being on parole in IGive Away a Car as Freddie retorts, "Isn't your Uncle Buzz on parole?" after Sam playfully teases him by asking, "guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt?" 'Uncle Morris' Morris 'is the uncle of Sam and Melanie, who was mentioned as being on parole. 'Uncle Billy Billy is the uncle of Sam and Melanie. He is mentioned on Carly's blog. Sam made him run out of his house thinking he had butt warts on Halloween night. Uncle Carmine ]] Carmine is Sam and Melanie's uncle. He was mentioned in ILook Alike when Sam offered to have him hurt Freddie's mother (for money, Sam said he wouldn't do it for free) so they could do iCarly from a wrestling match. In iHave My Principals, Sam mentioned to Principal Franklin that he could easily make people disappear, possibly hinting that he has connections to organized crime. He is first seen in iLove You where Sam and Freddie go to prison to see him. He and Chaz both seem to enjoy ham as much as Sam does. Sam also mentioned he was her favorite Uncle. He is portrayed by actor, Jim Giordano. Cousin Chaz Chaz is Sam and Melanie's cousin and her Uncle Carmine's nephew (or possible son) in prison. He is with Carmine when Sam and Freddie go to visit them in iLove You. He and Carmine both seem to enjoy ham as much as Sam does. He is also noted to be very protective of Sam as he threatened to stab Freddie all over if he wasn't good to their little Sammy. Sam also mentioned he was her favorite cousin. He is portrayed by actor, Joey Russo. 'Aunt Maggie' Maggie is the aunt of Sam and Melanie mentioned in iSpy a Mean Teacher, iMeet Fred and iGive Away a Car. Not much is known about her, other than the fact that she apparently smokes a lot (when Sam claimed that Spencer's Magic Meatball looked like something Maggie would cough up) as well as the fact that she apparently has fake breasts--presumably implants of some kind--that look ridiculous (when Sam claimed that Maggie's breasts looked more real than the pie-camera Freddie ordered through the mail). Like several other members of Sam´s family, she's on parole. 'Aunt Judy' Judy is the aunt of Sam and Melanie mentioned in iStakeout. Freddie asked how he looked with all his tech gear underneath his shirt, and Carly replied, "chunky and lumpy." Sam then said, "just like my Aunt Judy before she got that operation." 'Cousin Garth' Garth is the cousin of Sam and Melanie.He was only mentioned in iGive Away a Car as one of Sam's relatives being on parole. 'Cousin Tanya' Tanya is the cousin of Sam and Melanie Puckett. In iSell Penny-Tees, it is mentioned that she smells like a gas station bathroom. She is mentioned again in iGo One Direction by Freddie before iCarly when Carly asks him where Sam is. Freddie says that Sam texted him from jail joking he then tells her that she visiting Tanya . 'Cousin Annie' Annie is Sam and Melanie Puckett's cousin who is on parole and works as a tattoo artist. She gave Freddie a fake/false tattoo of Sam's face on his arm. Annie only appeared in one episode, where she coined the phrase "Parole, baby!" which later became a phrase on the Penny-T that Carly wore. There is also a pillow in Carly's new room that has that line. Ironically, the actress who portrayed Annie (a woman named Molly Bearor) has no tattoos in real life--the ones she had in the episode were all fake. 'Cousin Greg Patillo' Greg Patillo 'is a beatboxing flautist seen in the episode iHeart Art. Like Sam's twin sister, Melanie, Greg's one of the few members of Sam's family who has no criminal record whatsoever. He was on an ''iCarly ''webisode where Carly and Sam showed all Spencer's sculptures so he'd feel proud of them, he provided background music. - ''See main Greg Patillo for more details. '''Cousin Dominic Dominic is Sam and Melanie Puckett's cousin mentioned in iOpen a Restaurant. He is said to be able to hook Sam and Gibby up with numerous restaurant supplies and food 'super cheap' because his sister-in-law's father owns a restaurant supply company. He is identified by Gibby as 'the one with the nose.' 'Gaga' Gaga is her horse that her mom bought and dressed as Lady Gaga while she had a rich boyfriend. http://origin.www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry646.html Category:Minor Characters Category:Puckett Family Category:No appearance Category:One appearance only Category:Adults Category:Teens Category:Mentioned Category:Unseen characters